Kawaii
by Demonluvr
Summary: OneShot. 1st :shot: Envy and Ed start makeing out in the middle of a battle. EnvyEd Yaoi some Violence. Sarah named it . Random ass song to go with but Sarah squealed when she read it . . . a very scary thing.


Disclaimer: If I owned would I be here?

Summary: One-shot. Read at your own risk -.-

Warning: Guy/Guy Action, Crazy Ass Song, Sucky Ending? Maybe?

Evie: IDK what possessed meh to write this.

Sarah: Song and story has nothing to do with anything.

Italic song lyrics mean change of POV

. . . . Seto from Yu-Gi-Oh is obsessed with the word 'shiny' Yep Yep

This will only be about 2 pages at most. Srry maybe 3 or 4 pages but no longer.

_She's like heroin_  
_Sipping through a little glass_

He kissed me.

He –fucking– kissed me!

Who the –fuck– gave him permission to –fucking– kiss me!

But what I really don't understand is why I kissed him back.

_I'm looking for some help_  
_I need someone to save her ass_

I kissed him!

–I don't know why but I'm glad I did–

And he kissed me back!

Oh, Kami! You know life is good when you get to make-out during a battle.

With Chibi-chan, no less!

_Chinese tricks in rooms_  
_With ghosts of hooker girlie dudes_

God, he's a great kisser.

But I need to breath.

Badly . . .

_Me and heroin maybe we could make some cash  
__Selling ass_

I notice to blonds wish for air.

And I grant him his wish.

_Selling ass for heroin  
__Ass  
__Selling ass for heron  
__Ass  
__Selling ass for heroin  
__Ass  
__Selling ass for heroin_

I gasp for air and stare at the man on top of me.

His purple eyes . . .

His perfect body . . .

His hair . . .

Oh, Kami! His hair!

I thread my fingers through it, enjoying the feel.

Then I drag him into another kiss.

_She wants nothing more_  
_But to be a little whore_

I purr at the sensual feeling of his fingers threading through my hair –before he kissed me–

I literally purr.

A deep rumble starts in the back of my throat.

He pulls back questionally and I press my lips against his, already missing the felling.

I continue to purr as I nip his bottom lip.

_He wants nothing less  
__But to wear a little dress_

I accept his challenge and try to dominate.

_She's like heroin_  
_Sipping through a little glass  
__I'm looking for some help  
__I need someone to make some cash  
__Selling ass_

–Hehe–

He thinks he can dominate me.

That reminds me of something.

Oh, fuck.

The battle.

I pull away and look at him.

_Selling ass for heroin_  
_Ass  
__Selling ass for heroin  
__Ass  
__Selling ass for heroin  
__Ass_

I'm confused as to why he pulled away in till I hear a cry from nearby.

"Nii-san!"

I can tell my face dropped by the way Envy reacts.

"I'm sorry," he starts "I didn't mean to hurt you."

_She's like heroin_  
_Sipping through alittle glass  
__I'm looking for some help I need someone to save her ass_

I caress his cheek and kiss him tenderly.

"Envy!"

I pull away and stand.

Suddenly he lunges at me and we're back in the same position we were just in.

Except he's on top.

_She wants nothing more_  
_But to be a little whore_

I go to slam my right fist in his face but he moves.

I switch to slam my left hand in his face and he dodges again with a bewildered expression.

Tears start to run down my cheeks.

I continue to alternate hands and he continues to dodge

"Don't mess with me! Don't –fucking – mess with my head!"

_He wants nothing less  
__But to wear a little dress_

I understand now.

He thinks I'm screwing with him.

– . . . I wish I were screwing him . . . –

I reach up and wrap my arms around him.

"I love –you– Ed."

_She's like heroin_  
_Sipping through a little glass  
__I'm looking for some help  
__I need someone to save her ass_

I stopped at those words and brake down.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap.

He rubbed my back softly as I cried into his chest.

"I love you –too–."

My sobs turned into sniffles and I pulled back.

He smiled sweetly.

I smiled back not noticing the figure behind him.

Someone 'tsk'ed and Envy's eyes grew wide.

_Chinese tricks in rooms_  
_With ghosts of hooker girlie dudes_

I felt a something sharp stab through my back.

My eyes grew wide and I fell forward coughing blood.

"Ed" I choked.

Then my world went black.

_Me and heroin maybe we can make some cash_

I blink still processing what just happened.

"E-Envy?"

I look up.

And see Lust.

"Tsk. He's useless. He let a cute face cloud his judgment."

I blink and it finally clicks.

Lust killed Envy.

Envy.

I saw red.

_She's like heroin_  
_Sipping through a little glass_

When I came to I saw my chibi-san attacking Lust furiously.

Why would he do that?

Oh, he doesn't know that Homunculi have more then one life.

Depending on how many stone were in their systems.

Ed got stabbed through his right upper arm.

But he kept moving at her even though his right arm was out of commission.

I leap up and run towards them.

To get stopped by the Armor guy.

"Move" I growl.

"NO!"

"Your Nii-san is getting hurt. I have to help him!"

"You started this mess!"

"AL!"

The tin man paused.

"I love your Nii-san! Now move!"

Al was shocked still.

I ran around him and toward Lust and Chibi-san.

_I'm looking for some help  
__I need someone to save my ass_

She killed Envy.

She –killed– Envy!

The little bitch killed Envy!

"Chibi!"

The voice is vaguely familiar . . .

But that's not important now.

The bitch must die now!

"Chibi stop!

I looked to the right and saw Envy run up to me.

"Chibi! I'm all right! Don't waste your energy on her! She just trying to enrage you," he paused "Not that that's hard."

I blinked, "Envy?"

"Chibi-san! I can't be killed off that easily. I love you 'O Chibi-chan."

I blinked again and collapsed onto his chest sobbing.

"I- I thought you died! To the hands of that bitch!" Envy smirked.

"Nope. I'm here to stay as long as I can."

I picked my head up and looked up at him.

He smiled and leaned down.

He captured my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

That's all folks! 

Law # 1,943,784,638,546: Thou shalt love Evie.

Evie: That means you can't kill me for this horrid thing:blocks head:

Sarah: bet ya thought Envy was dead, didn't ya?

Evie: . . . it's 6 fucking pages :shot:

**Please critic!**


End file.
